Evil In Shadows
by Dark Innocents
Summary: Someone is out to kill Inuyasha and things are leading up to where they think it's miroku! Will Sango defend for him or will she go against him?
1. Kagome knows

Hello. Well you probably know me under a different pen name but I changed it cuz I didn't like it. (I picked the first one that came to mind.) but anyway..here's chapter 1!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Evil In Shadows  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome knows  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Kagome Inuyasha Sango and Miroku were all grouped around talking to each other. Inuyasha and   
  
Kagome must have been together for a year now, but still they had no idea about Sango and Miroku.   
  
Miroku and Sango wanted to keep things secret about there relationship and didn't want the others to   
  
know because for them it was very personel.  
  
Kagome was starting to get idea's about it knowing Miroku was all Sango ever talked about anymore,   
  
plus she always looked at him differently than she used to. As for Inuyasha he couldn't tell anything,   
  
probably because he never really cared or even bothered to think about it. Even when Miroku was being   
  
perverted she never even slapped him for it! "Something is defiantly up." Kagome said to herself.  
  
Kagome decided to ask, "So Miroku, why is it your always being perverted to Sango but you just never   
  
get around me?" Miroku had to think about that one, "Well Kagome maybe because you have a man   
  
now." Kagome smirked knowing that wasn't the real reason, "That never seemed to stop you before!"   
  
Miroku choked out, "Before what!?" Kagome have her teasing smirk, "I think you know Miroku."  
  
Miroku quickly got up making up an excuse about how he had to go get water. Kagome felt smart   
  
knowing what was really going on, but she also seemed a little sad. She thought to herself, "I can't   
  
believe my very own best friend wouldn't tell me! That's just mean! I told her about Inuyasha!" Just to   
  
pay Sango for that Kagome smacked her in the back of the head. Sango turned around glaring at   
  
Kagome mixed with confusion. Kagome said in her best deceiving way, "Oh im sorry if I hurt you Sango   
  
but you had something in your hair and I didn't want you to get bit." Sango hid her sarcasm knowing that   
  
wasn't the truth and replied, "It's ok Kagome..." Sango quickly mumbled something under her breath   
  
making Kagome raise an eye at her. 


	2. Inuyasha's accusations

Ok people im not getting many reviews on this (but then again I haven't worked much on it) sorry but I just haven't had the time to work on anything lately. Im really trying so here's chapter 2 plz r&r  
  
Evil In Shadows  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Inuyasha got up to leave to find Miroku, after all there wasn't   
  
much to do anyway. Kagome was getting a little upset. She   
  
jumped to her feet and blurted out, "Why didn't you tell me   
  
you and Miroku were going out I wouldn't have gotten mad!"  
  
Sango got up as well, "Kagome, there are just some things   
  
im not ready to tell you yet ok? Please don't stay mad at me   
  
over it!" Kagome's look of frustration turned into a smile, "Im   
  
sorry Sango, I shouldn't have gone off on you like that,   
  
besides it was none of my business anyway." Sango smiled,   
  
"There's nothing to be sorry for kagome."   
  
In the distance of the forest Kagome heard Inuyasha. He   
  
sounded as if he was hurt! Sango heard it as well and they   
  
quickly raced to Inuyasha's side. Kagome knelt down by   
  
Inuyasha looking deeply concerned she asked, "What's   
  
wrong Inuyasha?" He could hardly say anything, however he   
  
managed to cough out, "Mi….mir…oku……" Inuyasha   
  
collapsed and was unconscious. Kagome was surprised,   
  
"Miroku!? But he…." Sango finished Kagome's statement,   
  
"He would never hurt Inuyasha!"   
  
As soon as Sango spoke Miroku came walking toward them,   
  
"I've been looking for you three..what's wrong with   
  
Inuyasha?" Kagome got up and looked at him hard not sure   
  
to be angered or friendly, "We were hoping you could tell us   
  
that Miroku!" Miroku looked at Kagome very confused, "I   
  
don't think I understand what you mean." Sango put her   
  
hand on Miroku's shoulder hoping he would glance over at   
  
her, "Kagome thinks you hurt Inuyasha because he said your   
  
name before he collapsed." Miroku took a step back   
  
demanding, "Nonsense I was getting some firewood for   
  
tonight." Sango believed anything Miroku would tell her   
  
although he didn't quite convince Kagome. 


	3. Miroku Returns

OK people plz r&r here's chapter 3  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Later that night Kagome watched over Inuyasha, while   
  
Sango sat in the corner of the room. The fire was lit and   
  
kagome saw good recovery in Inuyasha. Inuyasha sat up to   
  
meet eyes with Kagome. She put her hand on the side of his   
  
face still concerned, "Inuyasha, are you feeling better?"   
  
Inuyasha rubbed his head, "Im feeling better but I still don't   
  
know why stupid Miroku hit me." Sango had enough of   
  
people accusing Miroku she yelled, "He didn't hit you   
  
Inuyasha!" Any other day Inuyasha would put up with this but   
  
he had too much of a headache to out up with it right now he   
  
yelled, "Shutup Sango! Your just giving me a worst   
  
headache than I already have!" Kagome knew Inuyasha was   
  
still in pain she smiled at Sango, "Sango maybe we should   
  
just discuss this tommorow and leave him be for now."   
  
Sango stormed out of the hut still pissed while Kagome   
  
walked out too.  
  
3:30 a.m.  
  
Inuyasha felt something cold it felt like cold steel going   
  
across his neck. He opened his eyes too meet with Miroku!   
  
Inuyasha yelled, "What the hell are you doing!?" Miroku   
  
grabbed Inuyasha by the shirt slamming him into the side of   
  
the wall, "I've waited long for this moment." Miroku said with   
  
a smirk, "I planned to kill you last time if it weren't for me   
  
being distracted, "Prepare to die Inuyasha!" He swing the   
  
sword sharply at Inuyasha but he caught it in his hand before   
  
it met with his throat. His hand bled from the sharp blade   
  
making him flinch, but he made no out cry. Inuyasha kicked   
  
his leg from under him and sliced his blood vein with the   
  
sharp sword making Miroku make a surpised grunt. Sango   
  
woke up from all the noise and quickly ran to Inuyasha's hut.   
  
She silently opened the door to see half of Miroku's face.   
  
Kagome standing behind her gasped in shock. Miroku took a   
  
small knife out flipping it into Kagome's chest making   
  
Kagome let out a cry of hurt. Sango cried out, "Miroku stop!"   
  
Miroku instantly stopped slicing Inuyasha and disappeared   
  
through the night. Sango fell to her kneese in shock but no   
  
matter what she never gave in that it was really him.   
  
Kagome managed to pull the sword out from her chest as   
  
horrible as it hurt and cried, "Why didn't you do something   
  
Sango!" Sango was horrified, agrravated, and most of all   
  
ashamed. She cupped her face with her hands hiding her   
  
face and ran as far away as she could. Kagome crawled   
  
over to Inuyasha breathing hard and coughed out,   
  
"Inuyasha, are you ok?" Inuyasha quickly recovered and   
  
soon all the cuts disappeared. He was just worried about   
  
kagome. He cried out, "Kagome your...your..." Kagome   
  
smiled weakly, "Im ok Inuyasha, really!" She coughed out   
  
blood. Inuyasha embraced her holding her head close to his   
  
chest. He held her all through the night knowing there   
  
wouldn't be much chance of defeating Miroku now because   
  
Inuyasha was full human. No he would wait until morning to   
  
kill him. 


End file.
